


Организация свиданий от Бартона

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Circus, M/M, date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клинт считает что Фила нужно немного развеселить, а что для этого подходит лучше чем необычное свидание? Пост-Таити.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Организация свиданий от Бартона

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не шарит в том о чем писал, поэтому не пытайтесь повторить подобное в реальной жизни.

\- Клинт? Клинт! Куда ты меня тащишь, тут табличка вход воспрещен! Нас сдадут в полицию...  
\- Не сдадут, это же цирк. Тут не любят полицию.  
И Бартон, хитро посмеиваясь, поднырнул под матерчатую стенку циркового шатра. Коулсон уже знал: когда на лучника находит подобное настроение сопротивляться бесполезно. Это как разговоры по рации. Во время миссий Бартон желал беседовать о прекрасном, и эту привычку невозможно было искоренить ни запретами, ни наказаниями, ни уговорами.  
Фил сдался.  
\- Зачем мы сюда пришли?- спросил он, пробираясь вслед за Бартоном в шатер.  
\- Поднимать тебе настроение, конечно,- Клинт тем временем рылся в складках ткани, нашел там рубильник - видимо от генератора - и включил прожектор. - Старк предлагал месяц на пляже, но я решил что ты вряд ли это оценишь. Как и поездку в деревню, которую предлагал Стив.  
Коулсон показательно скривился. Только не пляж.  
Стенка шатра заколыхалась, и внутрь заглянул устрашающего вида мужчина в полусмытом гриме.  
\- А, это ты, Хоукай. Свет выключишь. - и исчез так же внезапно и бесшумно.  
\- Твои знакомые!- прозрел Коулсон.  
\- С дощитовских времен. Связался с ними, когда был в отпуске после... после Нью-Йорка. Ну, ты понял. Думал, может вернутся.- Клинт объяснял все это и одновременно нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки, так чтобы Фил не мог видеть его лица. - Помнишь, ты говорил, что мальчишкой мечтал пробраться в цирк и облазить там все?  
Коулсон кивнул.  
\- В общем я попросил их нас пустить, когда не будет представления.- Бартон выпрямился и улыбнулся ему:- Не самое нормальное место для свидания, но, с другой стороны, когда у нас что-то было нормально?..  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что мы сейчас... - он указал наверх, на трапеции и канаты, натянутые в беспорядке, как казалось Коулсону, под куполом цирка.  
\- Ага. Ты долго будешь стоять?...  
Веревочная лестница тряслась от каждого движения. Бартон толкнул ему нижнюю трапецию, а сам повис на верхней, вниз головой, уцепившись ногами за веревки.   
\- Просто сядь на нее и раскачивайся. Как на качелях.   
Упражнений на турнике Фил не делал давненько. Упражнений на турнике, который раскачивается в пяти метрах над землей... Тело, к счастью, помнило как это. И как раскачиваться - тоже.   
Коулсон поймал себя на том, что невольно улыбается во весь рот.  
\- Отлично! Еще выше! А когда будешь готов - хватайся за ту.  
\- Ты успел и всему этому научится?  
\- Я цирковой ребенок, Фил. Все виснут на качелях, ничего особенного.  
Трапеция на которую указал Клинт была едва ли не на другой стороне купола и значительно выше. Фил успешно перебрался на нее, но у него вспотели ладони. Хорошо хоть перекладина не скользила.  
\- Ну как? Страшно? - с легкой ехидцей поинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Нисколько.   
\- Тогда, может, перестанешь цепляться за веревки, как простак, и сделаешь вот это?  
Несмотря на насмешку, голос у Бартона был нежный. Он показал, как повиснуть, чтобы перекладина оказалась под коленями.  
Теперь они были на одной высоте, лицом друг к другу, и Клинт подмигнул ему и начал раскачиваться. А потом протянул руки, и когда обе трапеции синхронно оказались в высшей точке, их ладони соприкоснулись.  
\- А ты сможешь меня поймать?- с внезапным интересом вспомнил Коулсон трюк, всегда трогавший его.   
Бартон нахмурился, явно оценивая.   
\- Попробую. Слушай внимательно, хватайся не за ладони, а здесь,- он указал на предплечье. - Давай, сейчас просто дотронься... Ага!  
Фил коснулся его рук, словно примерялся где ухватить, и пальцы Клинта в ответ на секунду прижались к его рукам.   
Трапеции разлетелись.   
\- Отлично. Тогда по моей команде. Готов?  
\- Да.  
Они схватились за руки. Фил инстинктивно попытался удержатся и за трапецию, и они так и повисли, словно живая цепь.  
\- Отпусти перекладину,- хмыкнул Бартон.  
Он резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, принимая вес Коулсона, но удержал. Фил остро ощутил пустоту под ним. И хрупкость человеческого тела. Пальцы болели, Бартон хрипло дышал от напряжения.  
Но это был скорее восторг, чем страх.  
\- А вот обратно я тебя не затащу. Ты помнишь, что внизу страховочная сетка?  
\- Помню. Отпускай.  
Руки разжались. Удар был несильный, но от падения у него все равно сбилось дыхание. Фил едва сообразил, что лучше слезть с сетки.   
Клинт легко перевернулся и влез ногами на перекладину. Принялся раскачиваться, сильно и резко, а когда трапеция взлетела под купол - просто разжал руки и упал спиной вперед.  
Как падал на заданиях иногда, с крыш и высоких стен, полагаясь только на свои реакции и веревку, прикрепленную к стреле. У Коулсона привычно екнуло сердце.  
\- Балбес,- высказался он абсолютно влюбленным голосом. Нехорошо нарушать традиции. Не к добру.  
Бартон усмехнулся, довольно жмурясь, словно это был комплимент.  
\- Да у тебя явно улучшилось настроение, Фил!  
Когда-то Коулсон считал, что слишком много слов только мешают. Не стоит говорить - зачем, ведь все и так понятно им обоим. Сейчас он думал иначе.  
\- Ты - самое лучшее лекарство, Клинт.


End file.
